ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
True Jackson, VP: The Movie
True Jackson, VP: The Movie is a 2011 romantic comedy, the movie adaptation of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/True_Jackson,_VP True Jackson, VP] on Nickelodeon starring Keke Palmer, Ashley Argota, Matt Shively, Robbie Amell, Greg Proops, Ron Butler and Danielle Bisutti. Emily Osment, Jennette McCurdy and Matthew Underwood makes their special guest appearances. Filming begins on July 2, 2010 and was finished in October 3, 2010.Keke Palmer finished filming True Jackson, Vp: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved October 4, 2010. The film was released in theaters worldwide on May 26, 2011. It had a disappointing box office opening taking in $30 million taking the number four spot, which is in the top ten for biggest weekend opening ever for a live-action G rated film. However, it had a an impressive opening overseas givings making its worldwide total a modest success. Plot After their huge party, True Jackson and her friends lived in a much stressful life. She, Lulu and Ryan spends alot of quality time in work as they also spent quality time in school. Fearing, True might be decided to quit Madstyles once again. Meanwhile, Lulu and Ryan were secretly forming a relationship. And Lulu feel in love with Cody Skooter (Matther Underwood) leaving Ryan with heated jealousy. And True's date with Jimmy turns out to be not as excited she used to be. She thinks that he doesn't care about True, but only care that he's into other girls, and decided to break up with him and look for someone else. Meanwhile, Amanda Cantwell was called by a Egypt business saying that her job and business recieved a nomination for the award show to win $100 millions. They often her and her crew to take a vacation to Abh Dhabi. They later took a flight there and True meet up against Rebecca Whitestone (Emily Osment). She was seen friendly, but later finds out that she is hatred with her design and plans to cheat and steal $100 million. While True spents fun time with her friends, they discovers Rebecca's suspecious plans and follows her. They overhear that she's jealous of True's personality and plans to expose her. Meanwhile, True is searching for a date who would always care or her until Jimmy apperently arrived in Egyt to spent a romantic date with her, but still doesn't care about her while dating. She than left him behind, saying that it's now time for them to split up. Meanwhile, Cody also have arrived in Egypt as Lulu spotted him, but he ended up dating with Pinky (Jennette McCurdy), making her jealous and heartbroken, where Ryan spots her running away crying. Lulu ended up in the Hotal meeting True. Lulu asked her that she decided not to be dating him, while True ask Lulu that it's time for her and Jimmy to broke up even though he doesn't care about her anymore. Lulu than chat to True and told him a secret that she has true feelings for Ryan, where he, standing behind the door hearing them talking about him. Meanwhile, True finds Rebecca and tells her that he heard her disliking her personality. Rebecca than admitted to her and begin a war with her. Meanwhile, they have dinner with each other, but things turn fighty as the two started a food fight and the dinner became a disaster. Lulu and Ryan later both forming closly a relationship together, but nearly kissed, but getting distracted by upset True. Jimmy arrived to True and decided to ask her out to go see a movie together. But Rebecca came to spoil their plans. At the movie theater, they sit together watching a romantic movie. But when True left, Rebecca arrived and starts flirting with him. And True came back and spotted them kissing leaving True heartbroken. They get into a huge argument and ended their relationship realizing that he truely doesn't care about True as she violatetly beats him up with her birkin while Lulu and Amanda helped her getting away from him. Meanwhile, True decided ask Amanda and Max that it's time to leave Egypt and not to win that $100 million because of Rebecca ruins her funtime of her life. But Max wants True to give her another chance saying that she should never give up no matter what how hard it can take to finish up a mission. At the Fashion Awards, True is competing against Rebecca and is cheating by adding more voters by herself. And for a moment, she blames that True is cheating and the show disqualify her and Madstyles leaving Rebecca winning $100 million. Jimmy found True and she apologies for not believing him and they decided to get back together, but Jimmy didn't respond to her as he left her behind. Meanwhile, Cody broke up with Pinky and decided to ask True out on a date. While dating, the two passionly kissed each other, but True realizes that her heart belongs to Jimmy as she decided to go back with him, feeling guilty that she has found someone else, but she wanted to be back with Jimmy instead of Cody. She ran to Ryan and Lulu that she played with fire. As True is getting ready to leave Egypt, the police are set to arrive and arrest True as they quickly packed up their bags. But Ryan arrived and has caught the crime of Rebecca cheating the game on his camera. She meets up the Fashion Awards host and showed him the video of Rebecca cheating and True is telling the truth. Meanwhile, at Rebecca's speech, True, Lulu, Ryan, Amanda and Max showed the clip and arrested Rebecca for cheating and gives the $100 million to Madstyle leading them winners. Ryan and Lulu finally kissed, but they did not actually felt like they're in love, so they can only stay as friends. While leaving Egypt, True has no sight of Jimmy. Later, True left her passport at the hotel and headed there as Lulu, Ryan, Amanda and Max left her behind at the airport. As she returns back to the hotel, she founded Jimmy who is also looking for his passport has found True's passport. They two reunited with a kiss. Both left behind, they have taking another airport back to New York. As they got back to New York, True's friends have made a surprise party as they all celebrated together. Production Development While releasing iCarly: The Movie in theaters July 30, 2010, it was eventually is doing the same to True Jackson VP by filming a film adaptation for it officially.Keke Palmer heading into a True Jackson VP movie. Wiki News. Retrieved June 30, 2010. It will take place in late 2010, for 2011 release. As of June 2010, it was confirmed by Keke Palmer that the movie will be released in theaters.True Jackson VP movie arriving in theaters. Wiki News. Retrieved June 30, 2010. Palmer states that the film will be shot in a movie style but not in a studio.Keke Palmer talks True Jackson VP Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved July 9, 2010. Thus, this is not going to be as a four-part episode, but this is going to be at least a 90 minute movie. On May 21, 2011, the film's production budget will be $45 million, making it $5 million shorter than iCarly: The Movie, which brought in $50 million. It could lead to fall short at the box office of iCarly: The Movie's $50 million opening.User blog:Ceauntay/True Jackson, VP: The Movie To Cost $45 million to produce. Wiki News. Retrieved May 21, 2011. Filming Filming for True Jackson, VP: The Movie took place on July 2, 2010 to shot in Los Angeles, including Middle East.True Jackson, VP movie visits Egypt. Wiki News. Retrieved June 30, 2010. Keke Palmer confirms that filming for True Jackson, VP: The Movie wrapped up on October 3, 2010, where it took three months and 60 days to complete the film.Keke Palmer: Filming for The True Jackson, Vp Movie is COMPLETED. Wiki News. Retreived October 4, 2010. Palmer states that the film will be featuring with dating scenes between True Jackson and Jimmy Madigan, and also Lulu Johnson and Ryan Lasterbeam both begin to kiss each other for the first time, where they both fell in love.Ashley Argota and Matt Shively kissed in True Jackson, VP: The Movie? Wiki News. Retreived July 23, 2010. Filming for True Jackson, VP: The Movie has officially begin taking place in Egypt starting on July 31, 2010,True Jackson, VP: The Movie visits Abh Dhabi. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. for several of scenes such as True competing against Rebecca (Emily Osment) and Lulu and Ryan dating and True and Jimmy out on a date together.Keke Palmer talks True Jackson, VP: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. It'll also see scenes that True and her friends trying to head home after winning $1 million being asked by people of Middle East to stay. This results that scenes taking place in Egypt.Is True Jackson, VP: The Movie a Teen Version of Sex and the City 2? Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. The Jonas Brothers will be performing their new song in Abu Dhabi. Casting While the main cast members - Keke Palmer, Ashley Argota, Matt Shively, Danielle Bisutti, Robbie Amell, Greg Proops and Ron Butler reprising their roles True Jackson, Luli Johnson, Ryan Lasterbeam, Amanda Cantwell, Jimmy Madigan, Max Madigan and Oscar R. Eception. Meanwhile, the Jonas Brothers will make a special guess appearances in the film.Jonas Brothers Guess Stars in True Jackson, VP: The Movie. Retrieved August 11, 2010. Kelly Prine and Vivica A. Fox will both return as True's parents,Vivaca A. Fox Confirmed: Returning as Keke Palmer's Parent. Retrieved September 12, 2010. and Matthew Underwood will play as one of True's classmate, and Lulu's new love interest.Matthew Underwood to appear in True Jackson, VP: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. Jennette McCurdy, who played Pinky from the TV series, is set to return for the movie adaptation.Jennette McCurdy returns for True Jackson, VP: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. Emily Osment joins to portray as a new character Rebeca Whitestone,Emily Osmentjoins True Jackson VP Movie. Wiki News. Retreived July 23, 2010. taking over Demi Lovato, who is doing her other duty. Before she can cast as Rebecca, Demi Lovato is originally going to audition for the part,Demi Lovato to appear in True Jackson, VP Movie? Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. but dropped out for promotion of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Camp_Rock_2:_The_Final_Jam Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam] as well as a world tour and her promotion in rehab about her problems.Demi Lovato drops from THE TRUE JACKSON VP MOVIE. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. Osment replaces Lovato for role of Rebecca instead.Emily Osment replaces Demi Lovato in TJV: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. Although, the Jonas Brothers, who also in promotion of Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam, all three have officially signed up to appear as guess stars in the film. Motion Picture Soundtrack The soundtrack was releaesd on May 24, 2011. Charts Cast *Keke Palmer as True Jackson *Ashley Argota as Lulu Johnson *Matt Shively as Ryan Laserbeam *Danielle Bisutti as Amanda Cantwell *Robbie Amell as Jimmy Madigan *Greg Proops as Max Madigan *Ron Butler as Oscar R. Eception *Emily Osment as Rebecca Whitestone *Jennette McCurdy as Pinky *Matthew Underwood as Cody Skooter Characters *'Rebecca Whitestone' (Emily Osment), is a spoil brat who learns herself about fashion and modeling, where she won several of awards for best fashion in different countries. Thus she became jealous of True Jackson winning several of awards for best fashion. She is an enemy to True Jackson by the time she and Rebecca were nominated "Fashion Style Awards" in France to win $1 million.Emily Osmentjoins True Jackson VP Movie. Wiki News. Retreived July 23, 2010. *'Cody Skooter' (Matther Underwood), True, Lulu and Ryan's classmate, who does skateboarding. Lulu begins to flirt with Cody, but Ryan became jealous because he has true feelings for Lulu.Matthew Underwood joins True Jackson VP Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved July 23, 2010. Release True Jackson, VP: The Movie is set to hit cinemas in UK May 25, 2011, and in US May 26, 2011.True Jackson, VP: The Movie - In Theaters May 26, 2011. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. It is set to compete a box office glory against [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hangover:_Part_II The Hangover: Part II], which is out the same day this film was released and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kung_Fu_Panda_2:_The_Kaboom_of_Doom Kung Fu Panda 2: The Kaboom of Doom], another Paramount Picutures production, for True Jackson, VP: The Movie's five-day opening competion at the box office.Wiki News/Hangover vs. Panda vs. Jackson: Which Movies will you most like the see?. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. On September 11, 2010, during a premiere of a brand new episode of True Jackson, VP, a first look for behind the scenes for the movie premiered on Nickelodeon.Wiki News/'True Jackson, VP: The Movie' first look coming soon. Wiki News. Retrieved Septebmer 12, 2010. On November 20, 2010, a teaser trailer for the film will debut online at 6:00 pm,True Jackson VP: The Movie trailer coming November 20th. Retrieved November 20, 2010. and will be shown in front of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tangled Tangled] beginning on November 24, 2010. On December 28, 2010, the first look for the film will be shown from the DVD release of iCarly: The Movie.Wiki News/iCarly: The Movie coming to DVD this December. Wiki News. Retrieved October 5, 2010. The film's second trailer will luckly to premiere during the premiere of the 2011 Kids' Choice Awards on April 2, 2011.New True Jackson VP: The Movie Trailer Coming at the 2011 Kids' Choice Awards. Wiki News. Retreived February 15, 2011. As of April 2011, the film earned a G rating for all ages admitted. The world premiere for the film will be held on May 19, 2011 in New York City, a week before the film's release.User blog:Ceauntay/'True Jackson VP: The Movie' World Premiere Date Announced. Retrieved May 7, 2011. A video game will be released on May 25, 2011, a day before the film's release. True Jackson, VP: The Movie predicated for a $60 million opening in its five-day Memorial Day weekend.User blog:Ceauntay/True Jackson, VP: The Movie On Track for $60M On Memorial Day Weekend. Wiki News. Retrieved May 25, 2011. True Jackson, VP: The Movie opened in 2,045 midnight theaters, while it will open in 3,729 theaters nationwide, making it the second widest release for a live-action G rated movie behind iCarly: The Movie which opened in 4,025 theaters. Reaction Critical Responses True Jackson, VP: The Movie gained mixed reviews. It rated 41% of the Rotten Tomatoes from 101 views.True Jackson, VP: The Movie (2011) - Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved May 23, 2011. Itt also gave the film a rating of 31% based on 116 views, and Metacritic also has a "favorable" score of 21% on 80 views.Metacritic gaves True Jackson, VP: The Movie positive reviews. Metacritic. Retrieved May 23, 2011. Robert Ebert gave the film two out of four stars.rogerebert.com. Retrieved May 24, 2011. Steve Griffin of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_New_York_Times The New York Times] praised: "The best film of 2011, but some dull scenes will make it the worst film of 2011."True Jackson, VP: The Movie Film Review. The New York Times. Retrieved May 23, 2011. Lester Cole of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hollywood_Reporter The Hollywood Reporter] stated: "This movie is very beautiful, charming and funny.True Jackson, VP: The Movie Film Review. The Hollywood Reporter. Retreived May 24, 2011. Jess Cagle [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Entertainment_Weekly Entertainment Weekly] states: "a very boring film".True Jackson, VP: The Movie Film Review. Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved May 24, 2011. Box Office The film made $5.5 million from midnight screenings.User blog:Ceauntay/True Jackson Broke Midnight Sales Record. Wiki News. Retrieved May 26, 2011. It than went to make $14.5 million on its opening day coming at #2 behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hangover:_Part_II The Hangover: Part II], which made $31.7 million.User blog:Ceauntay/'True Jackson' Grosses $14.5 Million Opening Day. Wiki News. Retrieved May 27, 2011. But it came at #4 during its opening weekend behind The Hangover: Part II, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kung_Fu_Panda_2 Kung Fu Panda 2] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean:_On_Stranger_Tides Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides] taking in a disappointing $30 million, for a four-day total of $44.3 million. On Monday, it continued at #4 with another $34 million, giving its five-day Memorial Day total to $49.7 million.User blog:Ceauntay/“Hangover 2″ wins Weekend Box Office with $86 million. Wiki News. Retrieved May 30, 2011. Elswhere, it had a surprise overseas opening of $35 million, for a worldwide total of $79.3 million, giving its actual five-day total to $84.7 million. User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Pirates' Tops Foreign Again with Another $122.8 Million. Wiki News. Retrieved May 30, 2011. It topped the UK box office with £14 million, making it the second biggest opening ever for a G rated film behind iCarly: The Movie which made £15 million, and the biggest opening of 2011 so far.User blog:Ceauntay/'True Jackson, VP: The Movie' tops UK Box Office. Wiki News. Retrieved May 31, 2011. As of June 9, 2011, the film grossed $76.3 million domestically so far, within $104 million overseas, for a total of $180.3 million worldwide. Sequel Nickelodeon Movies said that a sequel for True Jackson, VP will happen to support the film's box office success.Director Dan Schnider staes about the film's box office success for a sequel: "We should take in at least $200 million. It's up to $180 million now. And we got about 20 countries to go or so." Paramount Pictures promised that a sequel will happen in the future, within writer Robin Weiner will be writing the scripts for the sequel.Nickelodeon Movies and Dan Schnider: True Jackson, VP Sequel Will Happen. Retrieved June 9, 2011. Danielle Bisutti reported that there is a doubt that she would love to return as her character Amanda not just for the TV show but for a sequel as well.Danielle Bisutti talks True Jackson, VP: Is The Sequel Dead?. Retrieved June 9, 2011. References External links *''True Jackson, VP: The Movie'' at the Internet Movie Database *''True Jackson, VP: The Movie'' at the Box Office Mojo *''True Jackson, VP: The Movie'' at the Rotten Tomatoes